Back Home
by Requiem of Oblivion
Summary: Ino lives with Naruto in some twisted turn of events. They like each other, and they decide to explore their relationship.. actually.. Ino does, Naruto just kinda goes along. Oneshot. Lemon warning. NaruIno


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters depicted in the following Naruto based oneshot. All work written here is pure fiction and is not associated with the creators of said series in any way, shape, or form. This is my first sexually-explicit work of fiction, and yes, I am aware that the way the characters depicted "think" are changed. Please don't correct me, as it was purposely done this way. ALSO.. I am aware some of the commentary/actions are corny. Not feeling too creative at the moment. Besides, ever watched porn? "LOL PLEASE STICK THIS IN HERE WHILE WE'RE AT YOUR DAUGHTER'S PIANO RECITAL. WE'LL SET THE BABY BESIDE US AND HOPEFULLY THE CROWD OF PEOPLE AROUND US WON'T NOTICE." Etc etc. Quit judging me. :(**

**- - Lemon / Sexual Acts Warning - -  
**

Ino swiftly unlocked the front door and stepped inside, escaping the frigid winter drizzle. She curved around and eased the door closed, as to not wake Naruto. She took a moment to compose herself as she glanced at a nearby clock. 1:00am. Late. Shivering, she slipped off her jacket and hung it on the coat rack beside the front door. She moved her hands down her chest as to remove any excess water. Her hands bumped over her now stiffened nipples.

"Aghh, it's so cold. It's a good thing Naruto has the heat on, or I'd be about dead," she thought.

Without missing a beat, Ino removed her sandals and headed upstairs. Inaudibly, she opened the door to Naruto's room. How appealing he was, laying there spread eagle on the bed. Stealthily, she closed the door behind her and headed towards the sleeping figure. He had silky orange boxers on, with a rather large bulge poking through. Ino quickly covered her mouth as to stifle the oncoming chuckle at the sight of his barely covered manhood. She had to admit, though, he was rather large for being sixteen, and she WAS curious. Regardless, she pushed the thoughts aside and headed into the bathroom, which was connected to Naruto's room. Silently, she closed the door, and flipped on the light. She walked over to the bathtub and turned the hot water knob all the way around and the cold about 1/4th of the way. While she waited for the water to heat up, she slipped her clothes off and stood in front of the mirror above the sink. She perked her breasts, and ran her fingers over her nipples and around them in a clockwise motion. The site of Naruto's protuberance had really turned her on. Ino studied her body, particularly her vagina. She needed to shave. This displeased her as she noted she wasn't the best with a blade.

The steam from the water signaled to her that her shower was ready. She stepped into the tub, closed the curtain, and pulled the shower knob. A few moments later, Ino's body was caressed in a flowing torrent of scorching water, followed by the cushioning of the steamy vapors. She breathed a sigh of relaxation as the water embraced her every curve. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she was really losing it from the earlier sight. Just the simple pleasure of having sweltering water trickle from her vagina was driving her nuts. Maybe tonight should be the night that she made Naruto hers. She again, pushed these thoughts aside. She would think about that after she was done with the task at hand, which would require all of her mental capacity. Shaving. She adjusted the showerhead to where if she laid down in the tub, it would continue warming her without keeping her too hot. She grabbed her favorite razor, and laid down, attuning herself slightly to where she could spread her legs just enough to get the razor down there. She breathed in deep, and ran the edge down the first line, shaving her slight stubble away. No cuts yet. This could be a good night after all. Ino shivered. She couldn't help but imagine Naruto, who was just in the next room sound asleep, in the tub with her, making her a woman. With every stroke of the razor, she became more and more aroused, imagining Naruto's fingers and member. At some point during the exciting shaving, she decided tonight WOULD be the night.

After washing her hair, body, and making sure she was completely clean, she pressed the shower knob in and turned off the water. She opened the curtain, and quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her before the cold draft. Her heart was pounding, she couldn't believe what she was about to do.. that in a few minutes, given Naruto was willing, she would be having sex for the first time. While being somewhat apprehensive, she was very excited.

Following the drying of her body, she wrapped the towel around her head and began to dry her hair. She was so horny. That's as blunt as it can be put. She was horny, and wanted Naruto and Naruto alone to be inside of her.

Ino hung the towel up to dry, and opened one of her drawers in the bathroom. She didn't know if Naruto had a preference of color, so she slipped on a pair of black panties with a teddy bear on the front, with a matching bra. She shivered. She couldn't wait to be in his warmth. This was it. This is when Ino became a woman.

She opened the door to the bathroom and turned off the light. Slowly, she strode over to the bed. Naruto was in the exact same position as he was when she entered earlier. She smiled. A feeling was overcoming her. A feeling of love. Ino bent down, and pressed her lips against Naruto's, just enough to rouse him from his slumber.

Naruto blinked awake. The moonlight was shining in from one of the windows. The mood, superb. The setting, perfect. He broke the kiss for a moment to comment on her clothing, he had never seen his dearest Ino this way.

"I .. Ino –" Ino pressed her lips against his again, which silenced him.

She broke the kiss only to crawl into bed with him and snuggle into the covers. Naruto took the initiative and placed himself over her. She could feel the warmth coming from his body, and god, she could feel his giant manhood pressing eagerly at her inner thigh through his boxers. Naruto closed his eyes, and leaned in, his lips meeting with Ino's. The passion was so intense. Ino could feel it in her bones. Her vagina was growing very warm at his touch and taste.

Naruto broke the kiss, and just sat for a moment, staring into Ino's gorgeous eyes that were glistening in the moonlight.

"You're so .. beautiful Ino .. why are you doing this?" He tilted his head slightly.

She stared back with matching fervor.

"Take me, Naruto. Make me yours. I want to be with you forever, okay? I've felt so much for you lately, everything you've done. You mean the world to me. I never want to leave your side. I want .. to be yours.." she said, turning red, but not losing his eyes.

Nothing was said from this point. Naruto leaned in for another kiss. She knew what he was saying. She wrapped an arm around his neck as the kiss was deepened. Naruto felt her free hand creeping down his chest, strumming at the elastic of his boxers. He nodded into the kiss, granting her permission to take their relationship to the next level. Ino was dying. She squirmed, the heat rising in her abdomen, as she slipped her hand into Naruto's boxers, feeling his warm, stiff, eager penis. It throbbed in her hand as she began to massage it.

Naruto flicked his tongue in and out of Ino's mouth seductively, as she continued her sexual massage. He accidentally let a small moan escape into her mouth, which gave her satisfaction. She was doing a damn good job. Naruto pressed a hand into Ino's right breast. This was a new feeling for him. Ino's .. no .. his lover's breast in his hand. It was such an amazing feeling. He pressed down, and roughly massaged her through her bra.

They broke the kiss for a moment. Naruto receded back, and Ino sat up, removing her hand from his pants. He smiled, not knowing quite what to do next. Ino reached behind her and unclipped her bra, tossing it aside. She stuck out her chest, almost proudly. Naruto was mystified.. Ino's body was perfect. Her 32 C breasts, perfectly rounded nipples erect and aroused.

"Ino .." is all Naruto could manage to get out.

Ino almost tackled him. Her warm breasts pushed against his own chest, causing his penis to stand up and almost explode through his boxers. Ino could feel it, and how warm it was. She straddled him, his cock rubbing against her vagina, but both were clothed. Such a teasing maneuver. She rocked her hips back and forth, leaning down for a kiss. It was so stiff between her legs. It was driving her crazy. She had to have it.

Ino trailed her kiss down Naruto's bottom lip, to his chin, slowly down his neck, onto his firm pecks, down to his naval, and finally to the hem of his boxers. She strummed it playfully, and slid them off.

Naruto shivered. This pleasure was intense. He bit down on his own lip as Ino's humid breath caressed the tip of his manhood. Her soft puffy lips wrapped around his tip firmly, and she sucked in.

A moan escaped Naruto's mouth, the most sensitive part of his penis being pleasured. Ino ran a finger down his shaft as she flicked his head with her tongue, moistening it. Slowly, she began to ease him into her mouth, dampening all of it with her tongue. Up and down, a slow rhythmic motion. Moisten, suck and blow. Moisten, suck and blow. God he tasted so good.

Naruto couldn't help but slightly buck his hips at this mammoth ecstasy. Her pace was getting faster. He was moaning all out, now, only stopping to breathe. How her warm saliva covered his penis, her tongue massaged him, and the pressure of her sucking and blowing. It was becoming too much to bear.

His urgency was expressed in his noises. He was getting ready to release.. so Ino stopped. She glanced at his item, which was now convulsing violently at the sudden halt of pleasure.

Ino couldn't take it. She slid off her black silk panties and tossed them away.

"Naruto .. I'm .. ready." She spoke softly to him.

He nodded. Naruto propped himself up on the bed, his brick-hard member quivering aggressively. Ino put one knee on his left side and one knee on his right. She took her pointer, middle, and ring finger into her mouth, soaking them. She reached down and massaged her vagina, lubing it, which also got a 'contraction' of sorts out of it. God it felt good to the touch. She couldn't wait.

"Are you ok, Ino?" He asked gently, his penis at her entrance.

Ino said nothing, she simply 'sat down', slowly easing his giant phallice inside of her. He felt her barrier break. Ino began to whimper and stop her descent.

Quickly, Naruto sat up, embraced her, and pressed his lips against hers to silence her pain. They sat like this for a few moments, as Ino became a woman. Slowly, she began to descend again, and Naruto gradually laid back down.

"Naruto.." Ino was red.

"We .. we're one .. I'm yours and you're mine .."

He nodded, wincing a bit at the tightness of her vagina.

"I love you, Ino." He took her hand in his.

"I love you too, Naruto." She smiled, as she lifted her hips up, and back down again.

Naruto was already feeling intense pleasure, on top of his almost-release earlier. He wasn't sure how long he could last, but he wanted Ino to feel good as well.

Ino moaned, his tip, for a split second, rubbing against her g-spot. The sound .. so angelic .. so pure .. Naruto returned fire and as Ino went up, he went up, pushing inside of her, once again hitting that spot.

"GOD Naruto .. this is .. amazing .. I feel something inside of me when you move like that .. it's unreal." She exclaimed, her pace becoming quicker. She arched her back downward, as to get closer to his face.

Naruto and Ino were one moving wave of ecstasy. Thrust after thrust and ride after ride they climbed the mountain of bliss.

Ino's breasts lept in rhythm. Up and down with every drive.

Ino's expression changed to one of urgency, almost as if something was wrong.

"Naruto.. !" she said loudly in one of her descends..

"I feel something .. something is coming.."

"Me .. too .." Naruto groaned back, thrusting up inside of her once again, pushing all the way in.

He sat up and embraced her once again, burying his face in her perfect breasts. Without any further warning, Ino's inner walls contracted and constricted around Naruto's penis. She screamed in pure rapture, her womanly juices pouring out over Naruto's cock with every orgasmic contraction. Naruto could not take it any longer, and with his final thrust, he exploded inside of her, his screams in unison with hers.

This lasted for a few moments, and Ino collapsed on Naruto, his lower half soaked in her come. His penis was softening inside of her, her juices still pouring out.

"Naru.." Ino tried to speak, but the previous orgasm left her somewhat disabled speech wise. Her legs shook.

He muffled her with a finger.. nothing needed to be said. Naruto and Ino had just had sex for the first time. This was a start to a new love together, and possibly a new life.


End file.
